The present invention relates to lubricant additives and more particularly to an efficient means of producing a lubricant detergent additive.
Additives are added to motor oils to improve certain properties: e.g., wear, antioxidancy, dispersancy, detergency. However, the production of such additives is costly and sometimes time consuming.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a method which is both time efficient and inexpensive for producing sulfurized calcium alkylphenate, a motor oil detergent additive.